The Stalker and The Stalkee
by Jawshy
Summary: Hinata Hajime is a twenty-something year old University graduate stuck in a boring office job with a bleak looking future. However, he notices he can't stop seeing the same white haired figure everywhere he goes, and it was finally starting to get to him. Is there more to it than he actually thinks, or is he imagining things? KomaHina / smut / AU / oneshot


Hinata Hajime sat at the desk of his office, he wasn't doing anything important, his life was fairly average and he didn't necessarily have too much to worry about with his office work. It was all plain, boring and easy to do. The surroundings of his environment were quite dull too, to say the least. Living in a city where nothing happened wasn't really his ideal world. It's not that he liked drama or anything; he just preferred to see a few more things happen…

Well, the crime rate was pretty wild, but it's not like he'd seen someone get mugged in front of his eyes. Most of the crime was shady and on the low, there weren't exactly mutual killings in broad daylight.

Stretching out, Hinata starts to turn his computer off. He looks out of the window, noticing a flash of white hair move by… Hm? Was he imagining things or was that a person?

He shrugs it off and goes back to turning his computer off, saving all of his needed work files. Not that he needed much, it was only an office job. There was nothing special about this crappy place. All he did was work the phones and send off customer details, it wasn't the best paying job, but he supposed it was the result of today's economy.

Running a hand through his hair, he starts to pack his stuff up. It had just gone 5 PM, so he was allowed to leave now, thank God. He starts to walk towards the front of the building, so he can sign out and go home. Noticing the receptionist, Sonia, he smiles at her lightly as she wishes him a fond 'farewell'.

Sonia was so pretty, and he was sure she had a rich background, how she ended up into this field of work, he'd never know. Wasn't she foreign, anyway? ...

Shaking his head, he walks out of the building, looking around. He sees another man, with white hair walk by, and he smiles at him. He was sure he'd seen him somewhere before? Strange. Ah well, he takes no notice of it and walks towards his car, getting in and slamming the door.

He starts up the engine, getting his phone out quickly to text his roommate, Naegi, telling him that he was just about to set off home. It was something that they did everyday, just to let each other know when they'll be in the apartment, for privacy reasons. Shrugging, he pockets his phone and starts to reverse out, making his way out of the car park.

The other cars around him were quite shabby, mostly like his own. It's not really like anyone in that building could afford a sports car; they were all on average paying jobs with no sense of future for promotion. He clicks his tongue, not really surprised at that thought.

He starts to go down the motorway, listening to the radio. Ah, but of course, the usual crap. Who was this singing? Hamasaki Ayumi? Whatever, he didn't pay attention to pop; all of it was the same in Japan, in his opinion.

He watches the road, half-lidded. While it was a good idea to direct your full attention, at the same time, he had done this a million times before. He continues to go, looking at the side of the motorway. Hm, was that a person he could see? Maybe a hitchhiker?

He noticed their pale, white hair and blinked. Jeez, there were a lot of people with that coloured hair around today. Maybe it was a new trend? They all seemed to be male too, hmph. He'd probably ask Naegi about it or something.

That was, if Naegi wasn't busy with his own 'personal' life. The amount of times he'd had visitors around, such as that stupid blonde haired rich kid, or that emotionless doll known as Kirigiri. Damn, it was a surprise he got any time to himself, with those two constantly raiding the apartment for one reason or another.

Not that he was negative about it, he didn't mind the company, it just got a bit irritating at times. He supposed it was because he didn't have a circle of his own friends, apart from that technician, Chiaki that he would speak to on his lunch break at work sometimes. Eh… maybe. She'd get pretty annoying, in his honest opinion. Besides, it's not like they'd actually spoken outside of work before, so he supposed she was just classed as a colleague, not a friend.

He continues to drive, and comes off the motorway, nearing his apartment now. Hmm, not bad! He hadn't run into a single mishap while driving back and that was a change.

Ah, maybe he spoke too soon. He notices someone stepping out right in front of his car! Their white hair blows with the wind and he stops the car immediately, getting a proper look at their face.

… Huh?

Hadn't he seen him somewhere before? Wow, kind of creepy. He had an airy resemblance to someone he was sure he knew. But how could? …

The man waves apologetically and smiles at Hinata. He blinks. What the?

Growling, he continues to drive back. What a freak? Had he been following him or something? Jeez, stalkers alert! He'd have to tell Naegi about this, probably. He knew the crime was weird, but stalkers, in broad daylight? Really?

No wonder he'd been so on edge all day, he'd probably been watched by that creep!

Shaking his head, he pulls up to the curb and gets out of his car, locking it. He makes his way up the steps and checks to see if the door was open. It was, hm. Naegi must already be in there, right?

Sighing, he closes the door after him quietly, and takes his shoes off. He hears a bit of rustling, but he assumes its Naegi. Sitting down on the couch, he decides to watch TV. A bit of the news couldn't hurt, right?

"And here we can see that Mondo Oowada is still on the run for his incessant biker gang…"

He feels himself start to drift off to the sound of the news. So boring… He could just…

_Zzzzzz…_

_ZZzzzzzzz…_

_Zzzz—_

**CRASH!**

He wakes up straight away, looking up at the TV and noticing supermodel Junko Enoshima. Well, it couldn't have been a result of that, right? The fashion show on the TV looked perfectly fine and in-tact, so that means it must have been in the apartment.

He hears a lot of rustling, and he blinks. He checks his phone to see a new message from Naegi, "Oh that's great! I won't be home for another two hours, Kirigiri has invited me to go to the movies with her, and I suppose Togami and Fukawa are tagging along!—"

Wait a fucking minute.

Naegi hadn't been home yet? Oh shit, that means he was the only one here right now? His breath hitches and he freezes momentarily.

The rustling hadn't stopped.

"Fuck." He whispers under his breath, and gets up carefully. He looks around for a weapon, but he can't find anything, so he supposed he'd just have to fight with his hands against this intruder.

Inching towards his bedroom, he tries to stay as quiet as he can be. He notices the door is slightly open, and he takes a peek in…

The sight he sees in front of him is unbelievable. There he was, that same white haired man from before, leaning down and sniffing his underwear! Oh dear god… He had no words. What sort of crap was this?

He slams the door open, startling the pale haired creep, "Can I help you?!" He asks with his tone full of somewhat anger.

The man stares, his jaw open, he still hadn't dropped the underwear, "U-Uh… Hinata?"

Hinata narrows his eyes, "What? Who are you? What do you want?"

He speaks up, surprisingly confident, "I'm Komaeda Nagito! I'm a big fan of yours, ehe…" Smirking and drooling slightly, he gets up and walks over to him, underwear still in his hand.

Hinata tries stepping back, only to be stopped by the wall. Damnit!

Komaeda grins and steps over to him, touching his face, "I've never touched you up close before…"

Hinata twitches and shoves his hand away, "Shut the fuck up! What do you want, you freak?"

Komaeda thinks for a moment, "I've been watching you for a few months now and… I'm really interested in your works, they're a-amazing." He points to the collection of books he had been routing through, next to the sprawled out underwear.

Right. He was fan of Hinata's books, okay. That was great and all, but Hinata stopped publishing two years ago, and gave up with trying selling his books. Had this guy been looking for him this whole time? Couldn't he have just done the normal thing and knocked on his door? Damn…

He grabs him by the collar of his shirt and swiftly lifts him up from the ground, his own ahoge twitching as he does so, "You fucking creep, have you been stalking me this whole time?!"

Komaeda looks away, blushing heavily, "I-I wouldn't call it stalking, just watching you from a distance… This is the first time I've done this, heh…"

Hinata feels almost sick at that thought, but… Someone had been interested in him so much that they'd gone through all of this effort to find him? It was so weird but, he almost liked it?

Shaking his head, he changes positions and pins him up against the wall, making Komaeda squeak out.

"Listen here, kid. I don't care what you want with me, or my crappy books, just leave me alone! You're evidently a freak of nature from the crap you tried pulling. You're still holding my damn underwear, drop it! ..."

Komaeda looks up at him, drooling slightly. His eyes were half lidded, and he was still blushing insanely. He drops the underwear, and shakily puts his hands on Hinata's arms, trying to push them away, "H-Hinata…" He cries out, weakly.

Hinata feels furious at the pathetic sight in front of him. How dare this guy just walk on in on his life after stalking him for months? Jesus fuck.

He drops him and crosses his arms, glaring down at him harshly. Komaeda drops to his knees and looks up helplessly, "Nn…"

Sighing, Hinata looks away and speaks up after about five minutes of silence, "I won't call the cops, I guess."

Komaeda nods and clings to his leg, "U-Uh… W-Will you be my friend, maybe?"

Hinata rolls his eyes and kicks him lightly in the side, "Sorry, I don't become friends with vermin."

Komaeda winces and looks down, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. Hinata tries to act like he doesn't care, but on the inside he is slightly concerned. Was he too harsh, maybe?

He grabs his arm and drags him up, pulling him, but Komaeda goes in the opposite direction. He stumbles over to the bed and falls backwards, dragging Hinata with him. Hinata puts his hands up, planting them both on opposite sides of Komaeda. By now, he was blushing quite hard, and Komaeda was below him, squirming and moaning ever so slightly.

Hinata smirks, was he that easily turned on? What an amateur. Komaeda freezes as soon as he locks gazes with the towering Hinata. He tries to bring his knees up, feeling uncomfortable, but ends up rubbing into Hinata's crotch ever so slightly.

Hinata locks up and holds back a groan. What the fuck? Was that on purpose or what? He glares down at him, "Is that what you're looking for? Sex?"

Komaeda shakes his head furiously, "N-No! Not sex… I was just…"

The brunette's gaze narrows and he reaches a hand up to lift Komaeda's shirt up, "Hmph. Since you've seen my underwear, I think I have the right to see yours."

Komaeda squirms and shakes his head, "Aha… Uh, H-Hinata!"

He looks back up and tilts his head, "What the fuck do you want now? Jeez, you're like a bad itch, just shut up, before I make you."

Komaeda widens his eyes, huh? ... "W-What do you mean? Stop… You're confusing me! I'm just here to check out your books!"

Hinata jerks a thumb to the pile of his underwear, "Seems like you were here for more than that, you horny bastard. Is this what you want? Me on top of you? Do you want me to have sex with you?"

He runs a finger down Komaeda's chest and locks eyes with him, he was unsure of his own actions right now, and he didn't know where this was going. It's not everyday you find a _kind of_ cute stalker looking through your underwear.

Komaeda squirms and tries to move away, "I told you, t-that wasn't my intention! …"

Hinata rolls his eyes, "You seem to be enjoying this way too much." He gets off of him, to leave an out of breath Komaeda sprawled out on the bed.

The white haired man looks at him, "H-Hinata? ..."

Hinata looks back at him, "What is it, stalker?"

He bites his lip and looks down bashfully, "Please don't forget my name."

Hinata blinks. What sort of request was that? He didn't owe this guy a thing!

He lets out a sigh, "Tch. As if I owe you anything."

Before he could reply, he hears the front door open. Crap! This was really bad. Komaeda looks up at him like a deer caught in headlights. Hinata glares at him again, but grabs his wrist.

Komaeda lets out a squeak, but he's soon shoved into the closet, with Hinata following swiftly. He closes the door and ends up sitting on top of Komaeda's lap. Komaeda shakes like a leaf, but Hinata puts his hand on his shoulder and his other hand over his mouth, to shut him up.

Hinata looks through the gaps of the closet. He could see Naegi's figure come into the room, with a confused Kirigiri behind him.

Naegi looks at the underwear and raises an eyebrow, Kirigiri however looks directly at the closet, noticing the two instantaneously.

Damned detective… Hinata raises an eyebrow at her but she turns her head to Naegi.

He speaks up, "Why is Hinata's underwear everywhere? Has he come back, do you think?"

Kirigiri shrugs, playing it cool, "Beats me, Naegi-kun. Maybe we should forget about it, it's probably nothing serious."

Naegi eyes her up but soon gives in, "You're right. If he's in trouble or something, he'd probably text me."

Kirigiri nods and says quietly, "I'm not sure that he could text you right now…"

Naegi doesn't hear her and walks out of the room, with Kirigiri close in tow. The door shuts, and Hinata finally breathes.

He looks down to find a very flustered Komaeda… wait what was he doing?

Komaeda was licking his hand? Ew! He pulled away and winces visibly, "What the fuck?"

Komaeda goes closer and pulls Hinata's shirt closer to him, sniffing it and taking in the scent, "H-Hinata-kun…"

Hinata twitches and tries pushing him away, only succeeding in slipping forward and pinning Komaeda to the other side of the closet.

Komaeda widens his eyes and releases the grip on his shirt, his hands dropping to the floor. He looks up, somewhat innocently, "Nn? ..."

Hinata finds himself blushing slightly, and he growls lowly. What was this guy's problem, anyway?

Komaeda clenches his fists together and looks up at him shakily, "What?"

Moving away quickly, Hinata mumbles a quick apology before getting up and opening the closet door, pulling Komaeda up by his hand. He can hear Naegi, Kirigiri, and two other voices from outside. He assumes Togami and Fukawa were here too, great... This meant he'd probably have no chance to leave the room.

He walks over to the bed and sits down, noticing he's still holding Komaeda's hand. He pulls away quickly and blushes furiously, "Damnit! Stop!"

Komaeda raises an eyebrow, "Stop what?"

Hinata lowers his voice, making sure not to be too loud, "Just stop being so close to me! Agh… How am I going to get rid of you?"

Komaeda shrugs, "I-I don't know, sorry."

Sorry? He was sorry? What a load of crap! This guy single-handedly invaded his privacy on more than ten occasions in a day, and had also completely disrespected his house rules, any type of authority and his entire personal life within the space of two years of supposed stalking!

It made Hinata really angry.

He lunges forward, pouncing on Komaeda and pinning him down to the bed. He starts to shake his shoulders and whisper in a harsh tone, "Die, you useless piece of shit! You're wrecking my life in the space of fifteen minutes of knowing who you are! Damnit! You're really stressing me out; why the fuck did you have to pick me, of all people to stalk? You're so god damn annoying, I swear to fucking—"

He hears a small whine and he stops what he's doing, still pinning Komaeda down to the bed. The smaller man below him was crying… Oops.

Hinata blinks, feeling kind of guilty now, "W-Wait… Don't cry?"

Komaeda doesn't response and tries to squirm away, but it's no use. He continues to cry and wail. Fuckfuckfuck… What if he got the attention of the others?

How was he going to shut this stupid guy up?

Hinata thinks for a moment, and the only solution available came into mind.

He leans down and kisses him slowly, shutting him up immediately. His eyes are wide open, and his tears still trickle down his cheeks. Hinata moves closer to him, pulling him into an awkward embrace, with his lips still locked. Komaeda moans out into his mouth and moves his arms to rest on Hinata's neck. He starts to wrap his legs around Hinata's, keeping a firm hold of him, almost unable to believe this was actually happening.

Hinata groans lowly and bites down on Komaeda's lip, drawing a bit of blood from how hard and raw his bite was. He laps up the blood with his tongue, soon moving his tongue into the pale haired man's mouth.

Komaeda reacts, trying to battle with him, but Hinata wins by pinning Komaeda's shoulders down with his hands, making him unable to lean up and dominate. Komaeda reacts by wrapping his legs around Hinata's waist and pushing his crotch upwards, grinding against Hinata.

Hinata moans out and pulls away from the kiss, "Y-You…"

Komaeda smirks and winks at him, "You started it, Hinata." His smile was flirty, and he had a certain gaze in his eyes. It almost reminded Hinata of what lust felt like again, something he hadn't felt properly in a few years…

Hinata growls down at him, "You fucking lunatic, you want to smell me? I'll fucking show you what I smell, feel and taste like, you scumbag."

Komaeda is taken aback by this, before he feels Hinata's hands start to move up his shirt. He moans lowly, but he's stopped again by Hinata invading his mouth. He feels the pure bliss of the kiss and momentarily forgets where he is; just knowing that he was underneath the man of his dreams.

Hinata wasn't sure what the fuck was going through his mind right now, he just knew he had this pale beauty trapped underneath him, and he was going to fuck his brains out. Maybe this whole stalker thing wasn't so bad, it could help him release some stress for once in his pathetic life. That Sonia chick was the nearest thing he'd gotten to actually getting past the 'flirting' phase, and even then, she told him she had a fucking boyfriend. Ha… well it was time for him to show the world! Yeah, he'd show them that he actually had action in his sex life!

He bangs the bed against the wall, laughing to himself at how insane this whole thing was, "Fucking Ko! Komaeda, is that your name? I'll remember it, damn! I don't give a fuck anymore!"

Komaeda blinks at the sudden change in tone. Jeez, Hinata Hajime was weirder than he thought; he didn't know he had a… wild side to him? He'd have to write that down somewhere!

Hinata leans down and starts to rip Komaeda's clothes off, quite literally. Komaeda flinches as his clothes are ripped, "T-These were new threads…" He says, quietly.

Hinata smirks, "You can wear mine later on, you filthy dog. Or is it a cat? Damn, you remind me more a cat, why don't we change that? Hehehe…" His perverted laugh made Komaeda squirm, but in more of a good way, than a bad one.

And just like that, Hinata pulled a pair of cat ears out of seemingly nowhere. He puts them on Komaeda's head, and Komaeda lets out a small, "Mew?"

Hinata grins wildly and leans down, attacking his neck with kisses and bites. Komaeda's moans fill the room, but Hinata reaches up to put a hand up to his mouth, to shut him up, "Stupid cat, you're not supposed to meow the apartment down."

Komaeda blushes wildly, but before he can say anything, he feels a spot on his neck being bitten pretty roughly. His legs flail and he screams out into Hinata's hand, feeling himself start to become very hard, "Hhhh! More! More!" He screams out into his hand, egging him on to continue his roughness. Hinata smirks and continues to attack his neck, sucking until large, dark hickeys would appear on the flesh, leaving his mark. He bites down hard enough and draws blood, only to lick it up and kiss it better lightly with his softly graze lips.

Komaeda flinches slightly, but grips a handful of Hinata's hair, pulling it. He manages to move his hand up to his ahoge, stroking it lightly. Hinata closes his eyes and moans out lowly at the feeling. It was… so weird. This was definitely something new. If this guy knew everything about him, then did he know about? …

As if to answer his thoughts, Komaeda moves his hands down to Hinata's back, grazing his fingers lightly, soon using it to his advantage. He digs his nails in, scratching down and causing friction, making small marks appear on his back, despite the fact he still had his shirt on. As if to release a bit of tension, Hinata starts to unbutton his own shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders. Komaeda blushes and looks down at his body, taking in his form and physique. The pale man hadn't seen him in flesh, shirtless. Sure, he'd been stalking him, but not enough to watch him in the shower or anything like that!

Hinata smirks, "You like what you see?" Komaeda just leans in closer, running a finger down his chest, until finally using the flat of his palms to touch and feel the shape of Hinata's upper body. Hinata looks at him strangely, wondering what he was doing—

"I really like your body." He states, bluntly. Hinata splutters non-sense before getting a grip and pulling him up by his hair.

"Is that so?" He growls lowly and leans forward again, "Why don't you see my body in action?"

Komaeda shudders and nods, leaning back into the bed. Hinata moves down, kissing his chest and stomach, before biting down on one of his nipples softly. Komaeda lets out a strangled mewl, reaching his hands out, trying to grasp for thin air. Hinata smirks and shakily pulls his hand up. He prods the other nipple, and grasps it between his finger and thumb, rubbing and teasing it to make Komaeda continue his stream of small moans.

Komaeda's body starts to shake and he thrusts up, grinding against Hinata's lower body. Wrapping his legs around him, he causes Hinata to look up with a seductive gaze. Gripping his shoulders, Hinata slams him down, causing him to groan. The brunet starts to fumble with the buttons of his own pants, looking down at the panting albino below him. Komaeda looks up innocently, but he could see the mischievous gaze behind his eyes. Rolling his eyes, he pulls his own pants down and slips them off, noticing they were both only underwear clad.

He leans closely and whispers softly, "Y'sure you want this? There's no turning back after I'm inside of you…"

Komaeda leans up and bites his neck in response to it, causing Hinata to scream out, and he feels blood. He glares down at Komaeda, "The fuck?"

Komaeda shrugs, "You were taking too long. This kitty isn't patient."

Scowling, Hinata's hands almost instantly fly down to Komaeda's waistband. He pulls them down aggressively, noticing his member pop out. He quickly does the same to himself, not giving Komaeda a chance to touch his own boxers.

Komaeda squeaks and blushes furiously, while Hinata quickly palms his member, rubbing the top with his thumb and looking down at Komaeda sternly. Komaeda squirms and tries to get away, but Hinata starts to move his palm up and down slowly. Komaeda moves a hand up to try and stop but Hinata growls and uses his other hand to grab it.

"No." He speaks out, sternly, causing Komaeda to freeze. His pale body starts to thrust up and squirm into Hinata's hand. This was painfully slow, and he could feel himself starting to swell from his lower body. Groaning, he moans out and shakes his head lightly.

Hinata smirks at the sight in front of him, feeling pretty satisfied with where this was going. His long fingers slide up and down across Komaeda's member, his fingertips grazing sensitive parts. Komaeda bucks his hips and starts to tear up, "G-Go faster!"

Hinata shakes his head and glares at him, "I'll only go faster if you beg for it, scum."

Komaeda blinks and raises an eyebrow, "Beg for it? ... H-Hinata what do you mean-"

Rolling his eyes, he slows down, barely touching him. Komaeda squirms and tries to thrust upwards but it doesn't work. Hinata scowls at him, and finally, Komaeda understood what he meant.

"N-No! Hinata… please keep going! I really want this! I want you to keep touching me—I want you inside of me!" He looks up somewhat teary eyed and Hinata shrugs, leaning down and brushing his lips close to his ear.

"Since you put it so nicely."

He speeds up the pace and leans down, kissing him roughly and taking his scent in. Komaeda claws at him, digging his nails into his back and creating large, red marks all the way down his back. Hinata hisses at the contact but it's somewhat enjoyable because of the passion.

Komaeda reaches down and grabs Hinata's member. Hinata gasps and looks vulnerable for a second, before Komaeda starts to rub him back, Hinata leans back and sits up, pulling Komaeda to sit up too. They both start to rub each other, going faster and fast. A string of curse words and low moans are heard from both of their mouths. The headboard starts to rock and bang against the wall behind them.

Komaeda's stomach starts to twist and turn. He looks up at Hinata with watery eyes, his mouth open wide. He's begging for it with his eyes, feeling really dirty.

Hinata raises an eyebrow but realizes what he meant. He lets go almost immediately, shaking his head and growling lowly, "No. I'm not done with you!"

Komaeda screams and grips his shoulders, "Hinata! What the fuck are you doing—I was so close!"

Hinata rolls his eyes and looks away, frowning, "You were, but I weren't. I think it's about time I changed things." His hands fly down to Komaeda's hips, and the pale boy blushes and tilts his head, "H-Hinata?"

Hinata growls and looks down at him, "We're going the full way. You said it yourself, did you not?"

Komaeda nods shakily, "B-Be careful, I'm still a v-virgin!"

Hinata laughs lowly, "Don't worry, babe. I won't hurt you, much."

Reaching to the side drawer, Hinata grabs a condom and a small bottle of lube that he keeps for whenever he's feeling lonely. He opens the packet, sliding the condom out and placing it onto the tip of his cock. Slowly, he pushes down, slipping the full thing on. The condom was the right size for him, or that's what he assumed, anyway.

Looking up at Komaeda, he notices the intrigued stare. Komaeda blinks and raises a question, "What are you…"

Hinata crosses his arms, "Preparing you, obviously. You really think I'm that cruel? C'mon Ko, I know exactly how it goes, despite what you might think of me."

Komaeda just nods shyly. He waits there until Hinata speaks up again, "Raise yourself up and into my lap."

Komaeda complies and Hinata squirts some lube onto his fingers. He moves around, spreading it around Komaeda's small hole. He puts some more on his fingers, before slowly entering a digit.

Komaeda's face stays unchanged and Hinata blinks, "Uh? …"

The white haired boy chuckles, "I've fingered myself before, don't worry." Hinata nods and puts his whole finger in, before adding another, and another.

He starts to scissor, stretching and causing Komaeda's face to twist in pain. Hinata uses his other hand to rub up and down his back, trying to soothe him to let him know he's still here, even if he barely knew the guy himself. Komaeda looks up and just nods, "Continue."

Hinata nods back in response and thrusts his fingers deeper. He keeps going and starts to curl them, before Komaeda raises his eyebrows and digs his nails into his back again. He rests his chin on Hinata's shoulder and moans out very loudly, "H-Hinata, you've hit a really good place—"

Hinata smirks and does the same, making Komaeda shudder and squirm. He grasps out at thin air, and continues to tear his nails down his back, feeling complete relief.

Finally, he pulls his fingers out and aligns himself. He looks up at Komaeda, "I want you to go down on me."

Komaeda blinks and shakes his head, "What?"

Hinata sighs, "Go down on me. Get used to the feeling before we start properly."

Komaeda blushes at the extra care Hinata was putting into his first time. He looks away, "I-Is this how you treat everyone?"

Hinata stops for a minute and grins, "No. However, scum like you needs to be taught properly."

Komaeda is almost used to the harsh words, and knows there's some form of care behind the voice. He slowly moves down, feeling the tip, before taking it in gently and carefully. He groans in pain, it really hurt. Even though he was stretched before, it still hurt. He stops half way and looks up with pleading eyes.

Hinata looks at him in concern and starts to rub his back again, "Y-You okay?"

Komaeda nods and tries again, taking him in fully, before moving out. It hurt a lot but he keeps doing it. Over and over and over, it was taking awhile but…

Just when he was about to give up, he finally feels a tinge of pleasure sparked from somewhere inside of him. He perks up and looks Hinata in the eye, smirking almost psychotically.

He starts to move up and down, up and down, bobbing faster and faster, he finally feels it kick in. He starts to scratch at Hinata's back again, moving forward to kiss him. Hinata scowls and spanks him harshly, "You fucking slut."

Komaeda moans out at the spank and—he spanks him back. Bad idea. Hinata looks up at him with some form of fury. However, he could tell he was just playing with him; it wasn't the same as when he was actually furious before.

Hinata flips him over, shocking him and almost scaring him. He grips his hair and pushes him roughly against the bed, before re-adjusting himself. He grabs a piece of cloth from the side and ties Komaeda's hands up, making him squeal out.

This, however, turned Komaeda on much more than it should have. He loved the dominance, it made him feel unworthy of Hinata, and he kind of took pleasure from that feeling, even if it hurt him sometimes. The fact he wasn't worthy of Hinata's presence and yet here he was, being screwed by him. His fingers curl behind his back and try to clench the air behind him. Hinata grins widely and starts to plough into him.

"Take it like a bitch, you little shit." He says hoarsely, already losing his voice from the actual intensity of the session.

Komaeda starts to shake violently, his member rubs against the bed below as Hinata thrusts into him, pushing him down again and again.

He screams out and Hinata issues a low moan—

However, before they could continue, the door slams open.

"Hinata! Are you okay—" Makoto Naegi stood at the entrance of the bedroom. He stops mid sentence, freezing in his tracks. Behind him is a flustered Kyouko Kirigiri.

Before they could speak another word, both Byakuya Togami and Touko Fukawa appear behind them. Togami was nowhere near as shocked, looking merely disgusted if anything, while Fukawa had a trail of saliva rolling down her chin.

Hinata and Komaeda both stare at them, mouths agape. Hinata is about to speak up, but Kirigiri cuts him off.

"No need to explain, uh, I tried explaining that things were fine but—"

"They're having sex!" Fukawa blurts out, "It's like those doujinshis I read, this is fucking hot!"

Togami shakes his head and pushes her out mumbling a small, "Sorry for interrupting." Not that it was coherent to the two.

Naegi was at a complete loss for words. He didn't know Hinata was seeing someone, never mind having sex with them! There was a lot of explaining to do…

Kirigiri, however, kind of saw this coming since she saw them hiding suspiciously before. She tugs Naegi's shoulder and leads him to the door, before stopping.

"I'm very sorry for this, I—"

"Just go!" Hinata yells, clearly annoyed. She complies and shuts the door.

Komaeda is a stuttering mess by now, he had never been walked in on before when… doing inappropriate things. Oh dear.

Hinata felt kind of turned on? In a weird way… Maybe the thrill of someone actually walking in on them got him to keep going. He turns to Komaeda again and smirks, speaking up cockily, "Those prudes wouldn't have a clue what sex is about if it hit them in the face. Fuck 'em, let's continue."

Komaeda nods, still wanting to finish off. It would be awkward to stop at this stage. He moans out as Hinata moves again, at first slow, but he starts to pick up from where they left off, and within a few minutes he was slamming into him with as much intensity as before, pushing Komaeda's head down into the bed with a fistful of hair.

The pale boy moans and tries to wriggle his hands out of the bounds so he can touch himself. The friction of his member against the bed sheets was helping before, but now it was too painful. He screeches a quick, "Jack me off, damnit!" Before going back to moaning a relentless stream of curses and almost screaming—

Hinata rolls his eyes and moves his hand to touch Komaeda again, picking up the pace so it matches his thrusts.

Biting his lip, Hinata keeps going and going and going…

He was getting closer!

Komaeda's screams continue to fill the room, soon filling the full apartment. At this point, they didn't give a shit about the others, they could be watching for the amount of fucks they could give.

Literally.

Hinata picks Komaeda's head up by his hair and starts to bash his head against the soft covers as he continues to pick up the speed. Komaeda growls but not for long as he can feel himself getting there.

A warm feeling started to pick up around his stomach. He squirms and shakes his head, desperately trying to get out of the bounds, "H-Hinata!"

Hinata scoffs, "Shut the fuck up!" He keeps going and going, but Komaeda finds it too much.

"I'm going to—"

His throbbing member gives in and he feels himself reach his maximum capability. He comes violently against the bed sheets and all over Hinata's hand. His last scream consists of Hinata's name, before he collapses down, his hands still tied behind his back.

Hinata goes for a few more minutes, before finally coming inside of the other, growling his name along with a small incoherent sentence. He makes a pretty big mess of it too, but he doesn't matter. He'll clean it… later. Maybe…

Now would be a good idea, actually.

He rolls over and flops next to Komaeda, untying his hands lazily. Komaeda turns over so he's on his back, wincing at the pain from their previous activities. Hinata's back was red raw and he was sure it was bleeding from the other's sharp nails.

Komaeda moves closer to him, earning a scowl, but Hinata gives into the small pleading look for once, he was too exhausted to call him out.

"Fuck… you were good, I'll admit. Maybe I'm glad you stalked me." Hinata admits casually, stroking his hair. The albino raises an eyebrow.

"H-Huh? What do you mean?" Komaeda asked, evidently not used to any form of affection.

Hinata shrugs, "No one's ever made me feel that good in bed before, darling. Scum like you can be worthy for something after all, I suppose."

Komaeda looks away, feeling kind of uncomfortable, "I'm just useful for sex? …"

Hinata shrugs slightly, "Dunno. I don't really know you. How about I take you out on a date tomorrow? Give me your number in a bit, and your address."

Komaeda blinks. What was happening? How did he get from sniffing his underwear to actually being a part of this man's life? He smiles lightly, and truly, for the first time in months.

"Alright! I will! I promise to not let you down, Hinata-kun."

Hinata visibly flinches at the suffix, "Okay. You better not let me down, or I might just have to find you instead."

Komaeda nods and giggles, "Whatever. Anyway, can I rest now, please?"

"Sure."

They both went silent, thinking about what had just happened. Maybe it was a good thing, they were both extremely lonely, and it was a change to their everyday life. Maybe they could make something like this work after all.

Hinata supposed that only time would tell.

He looks over to see Komaeda had already fallen asleep. Hm. Kind of cute, not that he'd say it aloud.

Eventually, he starts to close his own eyes, slowly drifting into a slumber of his own, his last thoughts mostly about his roommate and his friends, and also about the man sleeping next to him.

* * *

**WOW. Finally finished, jfc. That took some time—**

**Uh, this wasn't a request or anything, I did it for my friend because it's his birthday. I really hope everyone enjoyed it anyway! It took a lot of time to do, and was my first time properly writing this pairing, so I hope they're not too out of character. My apologies if they are.**

**Happy birthday to you, Lucas! I hope you liked it!**

**Peace.**


End file.
